Why Does it Always Have to Be Red?
by Bree R
Summary: To get out of his debts with Nabiki Ranma agrees to a photo session, but not the normal lingerie kind. Hopefully humorous. And oh my! Its a cross-over but not a cross-over! Note: Is not a cross-over .


Inside of the Dojo Ranma was preparing for a battle. Sweat was dripping from her forehead; her hair was for once not in her trademark pigtail instead it was loose falling down her back. She looked in abject fear at her new enemy, an enemy that few other men could conquer let alone fight, but 80's rock stars. Sadly for Ranma he could become a girl so it was possible for him to face this challenge…Slowly she crept closer and closer for fear of her opponent retaliating at any second.

"Damn it Saotome just put on the outfit already unless you want this to take all day." Nabiki muttered to Ranma as he went behind a shutter that Nabiki and had earlier placed in the dojo.

"Geez, just a second Nabiki, the stuff back here really freaks me the hell out. Which one do you want me to put on first anyway?" Ranma asked, fear and hesitation evident in her voice.

"The Sorceress one, the black red and yellow one with the earrings. You do know how to put it on right?"

Through the opaque paper Ranma could be seen quickly putting the outfit on she quickly placed her trademark Red and Black outfit on top of the shade. "Yeah yeah I've put on stuff like this…" Ranma replied loudly at first before cutting herself off embarrassment evident in her tone.

"You've cosplayed before Saotome?" Nabiki asked chuckling. "What for? Martial Arts live action role play or some such."

"Damned Anything Goes have to accept any challenge..." Ranma muttered. "Anyway have I got this on right? It's damned tight around the chest?" Ranma asked while walking from behind the curtain her outfit on perfectly her hair styled up in certain points the rest streaming down her back in unstyled waves a black bandana holding the top tight to her head.

"Wow Saotome…How the hell did you know exactly how to get the hair up in the front like that…And you've even got the posture down…Have you dressed up like that before?" Nabiki questioned a smirk on her face.

"Nah…Just felt natural somehow. I don't quite understand it myself…can you just take the pictures already so we can get this done and I can practice my katas?" Ranma replied while walking over to the backdrop and lights that Nabiki had set up in one of the corners of the dojo.

"Natural? Why would it be…Anyway Saotome don't rush me. Need I remind you that you agreed to do this? I already told you I would forgive your debts if the pictures sold well." Nabiki stated amusement evident in her tone.

"Of course ya agreeing to forget about em' has nothin' to do with you finding out exactly what happened in Jusendo…"

"Let's just take the pictures already!" Nabiki exclaimed a small amount of fear evident in her voice. "Now we've done this before when you dressed up to take photos to fool Happosai with so start posing. I can show you some reference pictures of what we're after."

"Nah, I'm good." Ranma quickly responded. Time passed quickly as amazingly Ranma moved from pose to pose naturally covering most of the pictures Nabiki had in her reference pictures and then some

"Very good Saotome. Now go change into the other outfit and we'll be done for the day."

"Yeah, yeah…" Ranma responded as he made his way back over to the shade. "Um, Nabiki you're not serious with this outfit are you? It's uh…much much worse. I mean the other one I could stand (and it felt vaguely familiar) but this?!" Ranma exclaimed her voice breaking slightly.

"Saotome all of these outfits were picked out by your classmates on a poll. Naturally I selected the most popular ones and went out and rented the outfits for you to dress in." Nabiki stated in a lecturing tone.

"Damned perverts. A skirt and a…Do I have to wear this whole thing?" Ranma questioned her irritation coming across clearly.

"Yes Saotome you have to wear the whole thing. You think I'm just going to give up on all the money you owe me? These pictures alone will sell for more then what you owe me."

"But this outfit has got bows and ribbons on it…I'll look…And a Tiara?" Ranma squeaked in a voice reminiscent of how she spoke when around cats.

"Put it on already Saotome…Unless you want to welsh on our deal?" Nabiki inquired a shark-like smile on her face and almost heard through her words.

"Nabiki…Did ya buy this thing from a regular place. No dingy place filled with weird stuff and guys in bathrobes or with pale skin or anythin' like that right?" Ranma asked wearily.

"Saotome I bought it from a local costume shop. I can assure you that it's not cursed or anything, besides who'd believe in a cursed costume?" Nabiki responded. Ranma stuck her head over the curtain and gave her a knowing look. "Ok…I guess you're right to be cautious. But I bought it from a local store I'm sure its fine. Now just put it on already."

"Fine…" Ranma responded hesitantly. A few minutes later from behind the shade came Ranma Saotome, her hair loose and falling to the small of her back perfectly straight and silky smooth with bangs that framed her face extremely cutely. On her head she wore a Tiara with a red imitation ruby inside of it, long red hoop earrings with an imitation ruby in the center. A pair of red gloves fading to a bright orange color encased her hands. On her chest a white leotard specially designed to enhance and further perk up her 'talents'. Her skirt was similar to her gloves a bright red at her hips fading to a bright orange near the first joint in her knees. Her feet were encased in a pair of red to orange high heeled boots another circular symbol similar to on her earrings finished the effect.

"wow…you look…just…" Nabiki stated flabbergasted.

"Yeah yeah I know I look stupid as hell. This damn foofy skirt. What kinds of perverts want to see me in this kind of get-up anyway?" Ranma responded angrily scowling. However, this only enhanced the effect of the outfit making her look even cuter.

"I wouldn't know Ran…Saotome." Nabiki replied awe still evident in her voice as she continued to gaze at the newly minted 'Sailor Senshi'. Her appraisal continued for some time. Ranma began to get remarkably uncomfortable under Nabiki's gaze and began to fiddle with the bottom of her skirt in a very feminine manner.

"Nabiki…Can we um…get onto the photos…please?" Ranma asked in a very small voice.

"Uh?…What?…Oh sure." Nabiki replied finally coming out of her daze.

Ranma began to go through a litany of poses. All appropriate for what she was wearing. Victory signs, silly hand gestures, and fan service panty shots were all equally represented.

"Ok Ranm…Saotome I think I've got enough…Well I have to have enough I'm out of film." Nabiki laughed. It sounded very unnatural and Ranma frankly looked on in some fear. She had never heard Nabiki laugh so openly before. She slowly and carefully backed up to the shade all the while watching Nabiki.

"So that about covers my debt right?" Ranma inquired while stepping out of the outfit.

"It most definitely should Ranma. Those pictures will sell…INCREDIBLY." Nabiki responded a silly grin replacing the expression over her face. Ranma finished dressing and put back on her trademark red and black outfit. Using a thermos he stashed behind the curtain before she returned to her male form.

"That's good Nabiki. Who was I supposed to be anyway? I know what I was supposed to be from but uh…From the few…Err…" an embarrassed expression coming over his face.

"Oh someone called Sailor Sun or some such. I don't know why the people didn't pick a real one…But somehow the costume store where I rented the outfit from had something that met their description." Nabiki responded. Due to thinking about how all of the photo's would turn out she entirely missed his embarrassing statement and failed to capitalize on an excellent blackmail attempt.

"Sailor…Sun?" Ranma asked…"But if it's some sort of fake Senshi…Why not dress me in green sorta colors. I mean with my complexion and hair color in my cursed form a green mo…moti…look would probably look a lot..." Ranma trailed off again in embarrassment. Sadly for him this time Nabiki listened carefully to his statement her eyes widening as he continued.

"Saotome, you surprise me learning something about fash…"

"Of course not!" Ranma exclaimed laughing and moving his hands in warding gestures. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Right…I'll let you off this once Saotome, you've made me a lot of money today." And with that Nabiki grabbed her camera and used film canisters and brought them back to her room.

"At least that's over with." Ranma remarked with a light sigh as he began stretching.

* * *

Ranma and Genma looked fast asleep. The Panda was snoring loudly and Ranma appeared to be as well. Slowly Ranma opened his eyes and looked over at the Panda making sure he was asleep. Stealthily he made his way over to his closet opening his pack removing the false bottom of his pack. Carefully he removed a small box with a ribbon around it. He then ghosted his way outside grabbing a glass of water and splashing it over himself as she left.

Slowly she roof-hopped his way to a nearby clock tower and opened the package. Wearily she looked around for any observers and satisfied that there were none began to change. A few minutes later a much changed red-head was sitting in a green fuku outfit very similar to what she had worn earlier in the day. Taking a mirror out of the box she smiled at herself.

"I know I looked better in green." She muttered to herself smiling. "Could never read this stuff before Jusenkyo, pops woulda killed me but ever since that cos-play match…" A smile crossed her face as she settled down folding her legs in a very feminine manner and began to read her favorite shojou manga.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well…This is the first fic I've written in I think 13 years or more. I used to write them in High School and I honestly can't even remember what I wrote about other then knowing that they were probably horrible. One I think was the Ranma cast forming that DoCo band…Another I remember writing for a Earth Science project (I had issues probably still do…) I hope you liked my probably poor and unoriginal return to fanfic writing. Anyway, what I was commenting on is the problem I have with so many authors deciding to write fukufics with Ranma in some sort of red colors. I know the whole Sailor Sun in a million fukufics would make sense with a red color scheme, but even as I wrote it with a gradient red to orange it would look much better and be more interesting. In my opinion a green outfit of some kind would look the best on Ranma's cursed form…But whatever. I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Yeah this is meant to be a little one-shot…I really don't think there's any place to go with it.

Please please please review and such even to simply say "This sucks!" it would be very much appreciated (though too many this sucks comments will likely hurt my feelings). I do have a couple ideas that I have been thinking about writing before this short idea came to me earlier this evening, but I want to see if anyone thinks I have any talent whatsoever writing before I dedicate the time to outline those :). Thanks again for reading (and maybe enjoying) and hopefully clicking that little review button below.


End file.
